


天国降临

by yezixx



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: Full Game Spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yezixx/pseuds/yezixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他所给予的第一件礼物，是一座王国。</p>
            </blockquote>





	天国降临

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kingdom Come](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104243) by [NeverwinterThistle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverwinterThistle/pseuds/NeverwinterThistle). 



他给予的第一件礼物是一座王国；曾被他抛接于双手间仿佛是只落地就能弹起来的皮球。  
“我把Kyrat交给你了，”他从直升机上喊道。接着！Ajay听见之后朝他伸出手。  
“嘿，等等！别就这样把我撂下，我不知道该做些什么！这也太不负责任了！”  
“可不是吗，”Pagan表示赞同，但他却仍回头吼出指令，接着螺旋桨便减速，直升机降落，掀起一片尘土和干枯的落叶。阳光刺眼，在金属表面上反射后将画面烙入Ajay的眼底：Pagan，迈下草坪，摊开双手。如果你坚持的话，他并没有真的说出口。只为你。疾风骤起；在他身后，红色和金色的叶片簌簌作响，交织在日光和金属的反光中。  
“你并不真的需要我，”Pagan说，他转身，指向山峦、树木和锈渍斑斑的转经轮的石墙。“我之前就告诉过你，这个国家总能暴露出人类最卑劣的本性。所以你母亲才带你走了，你知道吗？恶疾缠绕这片土地。把它想象成梅毒，我就是这么想的。这种疾病会一点点腐蚀掉你身上重要的部分，你真正需要用来维持自我的那些东西，直到剩下的只是一具疯狂的躯壳。信我的。如果你不是这么异乎寻常，这种状况早该在你身上出现了。现在看起来Ishiwari很清楚她在做什么。”  
“说这话一点帮助也没有，”Ajay抗议，“也许她确实清楚，但她铁定从没告诉过我。自从我入境开始一直都像只没头苍蝇。”他回想起他的飞行服，带他滑翔降落在喜马拉雅山脉，只有祈祷和以之导航的太阳相伴身边，“有时候真是字面意义上的没头苍蝇。”  
“哦，最后你应对的很不错。比我预期中的强多了，虽然我得承认金雕像那事儿还是让我有点不爽。我是说，当真的？真的有必要那么干吗？”  
“那雕像估计是我见过的最丑的玩意儿了，”Ajay坦诚道，Pagan爆发出一声尖锐的笑声。  
“也许是有点过于招摇了，这点我承认。年少轻狂时留下的遗迹。你知道年轻人都什么样子。”  
“不怎么知道。”  
“不知道？”Pagan若有所思地看着他，神情既透彻又有些含糊。“好吧，我想如果你坚持让我留下多呆一段时间……先进来，孩子，外面太他妈冷了。你的牛仔裤够厚吗？你运气很好，蛋蛋没有得冻疮；我也希望我是开玩笑的，不过我不是。Yuma非要发照片过来给我看。来吧，进来，快进来。咱们先喝点茶然后再畅谈将来的打算。”

 

*  
Pagan的第二个礼物是他的过去。一点点被揭露，滴滴答答之后是细流涓涓，如同水涌出崩塌的大坝。  
“我杀了我父亲，不用说，”他轻轻松松地说道。一手端茶另一只手里握着飞镖；他越过Ajay的肩膀瞄准，然后带着惯常的侵略性将飞镖投了出去。Ajay没有低头。也没有闪身。从投掷的角度判断，他认为这次被击中的目标是贴了Amita照片的那张靶子。  
飞镖靶被Pagan宿敌们破破烂烂的照片覆盖。有时候这个男人是如此的落俗套，以至于这些事在他干来好像都具有了原创性似的。  
“是吗？怎么回事？”  
“哦，老套的理由，如果你愿意相信那些我在位时期恐怖分子们四处散布的谣传的话。我嫉妒老爸的权利，眼红他的财富，羡慕他的老二比我大……忽视、疯狂、俄狄浦斯综合征，随你选。我全都听过。另外，你也许以为比起给我的出身造谣黄金之路应该还有更好的事儿可干，但我觉得他们在你来之前一直挺没用的。逆流而上，手里没桨，就是那样。”  
Pagan从两人之间浸着污渍的木质咖啡桌上挑了另一根飞镖。瞄准，投掷。看起来这次中标的是Sabal。  
“老实讲，我觉得最大的原因是挫折感，”他思忖，“他就在那儿，指尖有那么多的……机会，只要他能接受全新的思考方式。但是不行，老头子就是要被过去套牢。对他在地下世界阶级上的那点小角色心满意足，我是说，那简直是太他妈滞步不前了。”  
“你……你当真不知道怎么打发无聊，是不是？”  
“既然火箭筒和马里奥赛车都是真实存在的东西，为什么做人还要忍耐无聊啊？”  
“你真是了不起，”Ajay说。他笑着，伸手够水壶为两人的茶杯蓄满。他不确定自己到底是何时开始对Kyrat绿茶上瘾的；搭配每顿饭的都是这种饮料，他第一次入口的时候甚至都不喜欢那口味。但是呢，人们确实告诉他旅行会开拓他的视野，“我也不知道我到底是在夸你或者……没在夸你。”  
“我也很好奇，时不时的，”Pagan表示赞同，“取决于我的心情，还有我当时到底嗑地有多high。”  
“那么，也就是说无时不刻了。”  
他俩彼此致意，碰杯发出一声脆响。Pagan陷进他奢侈蓬松的扶手椅中，手指在膝盖上心不在焉地打着节奏。“假如我真的要为你讲述我的身世，”他说，然后手指继续敲、敲、敲。“我们还得往前回溯一点。我漏了几位重要角色，主要是我妈妈和Yuma。那俩位绝对会为我忽略她们的戏份而狠狠斥责我。听着，你真心想听？整个故事可是相当压抑，而且没有一个结尾皆大欢喜。你眼前就是活证据。”  
Ajay把下巴压在膝盖上蜷在他的扶手椅中，他知道Pagan看不惯他这幅模样。不体面而且幼稚而且彻底他妈的不尊重那把椅子，你有没有点概念这件家具有多少年历史了？他如果在说这话的时候能表现的真心实意一点看上去肯定会可信的多。  
“我想听，”他说，啜了口茶，“没错，我想听所有的故事。”  
Pagan摇摇头，他的微笑很温暖。宠爱。“行，要我说你是自掘坟墓了。好吧那么。天啊，你知道么，这下我不知道该从何讲起了。”

 

*  
第三件礼物是一个机会。与之随同而来的是一份邀请，来自再次被解放的Pagan的Rajgad Gulad堡垒，邀请Ajay参观他口中的战情室。  
“这屋里禁止斗殴，”Pagan说，他脸上得意洋洋地笑容因为Ajay投以他的漠然表情而消失，“当我没说。老天爷，孩子，你还以为我是拿中世纪作参考的吗？快他妈好好学习下吧，行不行？我们这儿有Wifi，不只可以用来搜重口味毛片看。”  
“等等，别因为我蹭你的网就揣测我跟你的口味相同好吗。”  
桌上有份地名的清单，旁边是张地图。看起来像是农场。田野和山丘，毫无规律地遍布Kyrat的大地；Ajay一眼就看到了被粗红线划掉的Kyra茶工厂，他随口一猜，“大麻田？”  
“哟，可不是挺机智的么。不过其中一些应该说是前大麻田了，鉴于某些丝毫不理解它们的经济价值的好战混球手持火焰喷射器一路穿过。”  
“我不会道歉的，”Ajay说，“我明白你靠那些玩意儿赚了成吨的钱，但那并不意味着我必须喜欢这种做法。而且我确实不喜欢。只是说给你知道。”  
那些被红线划掉的地名让他倍感自豪，他拼死拼活才实现了目标。忍受Amita的愤怒，躲过守卫和恶犬，好几次差点尴尬地把自己也点着了。但这一切都是值得的。实际上，Pagan又不是真的指望他表现出歉意，他似乎并不为Ajay的所作所为而恼怒。他已经重复声明了好几次，Ajay无论做什么都不会惹他生气。  
“毒品有害，你是这么想的？”Pagan问道。  
“我觉得大家都更愿意在农场里种田。根据我的观察，他们现在正面临食物短缺。”一旦开口，继续说下去就变的轻而易举。他的话语中充斥着在Kyrat见闻过的一切痛苦的力度。恐惧、无助、山坡上的乞丐们。“你的赋税过高。你让人民种植毒品而不是粮食。而且你总是在说如果他们遇到困难可以来找你，但任何付诸实践的人都会被枪毙，或者是家人被贩走，再或者……全部都一塌糊涂。你得做点什么。”  
“好吧。”  
“什么？”  
Pagan把手伸进胸前的口袋掏出一只打火机。纯金的，Ajay一刻也没有怀疑其纯度。有趣的是，这类事情很快就不再让他吃惊了。打火机的火苗看上去更苍白，像是真正火焰的廉价山寨。  
他拿起写满地名的图纸后把它拿近打火机。纸张迅速燃烧起来。  
“好啊，”Pagan重复道，轻轻摇晃图纸，“你不喜欢大麻田？那我为你就烧掉它们。哦，当然不能一口气全部烧掉；我很慷慨，可我不蠢。没在其他领域投资之前就切断Kyrat的主要经济来源，所有人都得跟着完蛋。你没法靠出口山羊粪和小米来经营一个国家。”  
Ajay吞了口口水，试图说点什么。纸张烧焦的碎片在空气中漂浮，正像是燃烧罂粟时的灰烬。“你当真会那么做？为什么？“  
“为什么不呢？”Pagan看着火苗一步步蔓延向他的手指。还剩一英寸的时候他松开纸，掸掉手上的灰尘，“这是你的要求。”  
“那为什么之前不这么做？”  
“近些年，我有些疏远……对于这个国家的管理，”Pagan说，“有点被孤立了。Noore，Paul，Yuma，没有我的干涉他们也都运作的挺成功，况且我从来不在乎那些细枝末节。大部分时间我都在宫殿里给自己找乐子；聚会、大麻、妓女、用现金洗澡，顺便一说，最后一条虽然听着挺诱人的，但实际上可是令人咋舌的失望。”  
“你就他妈的什么也做不到，”Ajay翻译他的话。他抱着手臂，失望地咬着下唇。“宫殿之外你的人民正在死去。你知不知道，他们中有些人至今还信赖你？直到现在他们还认为你能想办法帮他们脱离困境。他们真的是那么想的。”  
“我听说了。”Pagan检视他的指尖，撵着手指以蹭掉那些看不见的焦尘，“你觉得我为什么要带你来这里，Ajay？说真的。”  
“我不知道。”Ajay干巴巴地回答，“我还指望你能告诉我呢。”  
Pagan看着他。盯着他，脑袋微微歪向一侧，漂过的金发滑下来盖住一只眼睛。一直盯到Ajay像个被斥责的小孩子似的手足无措起来，他的视线固定在Pagan耳朵旁边的墙面上。他向来不善于处理压力。从来没赢过任何一场对视大赛。  
“我带你来，”Pagan柔声说，“是为了给你一个机会。你已经见识了这个国家，非常有可能比我看到的还要多，而且还结识了更多的她的人民——话说回来，你走遍这个鬼地方四处给人跑腿儿是有什么毛病？帮村民给稀罕的白老虎剥皮然后收集牦牛的蛋蛋？行，我看你还是怎么爽怎么来吧。”  
“首先，不是牦牛的蛋蛋，”Ajay反驳，“我还以为我要找的是Kyrati生蚝呢。”  
“在喜马拉雅山上？亲爱的孩子，咱们需要找人来教你点基础地理了。”  
“成吧，成吧。”  
“我又跑题了。”Pagen指向地图上画了红圈的大麻田，“我已经不比从前；看，我得承认。我一点也不清楚这个国家的人民到底想要什么，迹象很明显。所以这就是了，你的机会。你告诉我大麻在这里不受欢迎？你想让我废掉罂粟田改种粮食？没问题。但你最好记住关于选择和结果我说过些什么——我们会需要另一种收入来源。”  
Ajay揉了揉后颈，看着地图。而且确实，他不傻。他明白Pagan的意思，同时也知道脚下没有安全网接着他。Pagan会往后一靠彻底履行他的要求。歇在旁边任他搞砸，看着他把这个国家带入贫困和饥荒，不会抬起一根手指帮忙。他以前就那么干过一次，他还会再来一次，这回账将记在Ajay的良心上。  
我不知道我在做些什么，他想到，有点绝望。  
一只手握着他的小臂，轻轻捏了下。“没事的，Ajay，”Pagan对他说。手留在他的手臂上，重量感觉既让人放心又同样慈爱。你以前搞砸过，不是吗，孩子？没关系。只要你还知道你搞砸了。“我不会扔下你，让你一个人苦苦挣扎。我们先从重新与外国建交开始，如何？建立一个旅游市场——尼泊尔人肯定不开心，但他们可以去操自己了。然后联合国说不定愿意在食物短缺的问题上帮我们一把，如果我们礼貌的提出请求。他们就是那么惊人的好骗。”  
“谢谢。”Ajay说着，有点羞愧。Pagan再一次捏捏他的胳膊然后把手抽走。  
“没那么简单，不是吗？”他说，“万事开头难。但是你会慢慢学到的。我想我可以多待一段时间来教你。”

 

*  
下一件礼物是一本书，足够令人吃惊了。某天夜里这本书出现在Ajay的床上，陷在镶了金边的红色丝绸被子里。他拿起书，翻开之后打了个喷嚏；书页已经发霉了，在他的指尖轻薄易损。炫目的色彩抓住了他的眼球。  
一个小时之后他找到了Pagan，后者正在庭院里监督货物的运输。那并非他的日常安排，只是偶尔为之。无聊了就开始微调，花园里，厨房里，皇家宣传办公室里。他能横行霸道纯粹是因为每个人都太畏惧他，不敢吼他滚一边去留他们好好工作。  
“这是什么？”Ajay问，走过去站在Pagan身边。他换了只手拿书，好用空着的那只遮住探照灯的强光。巨大的木箱，看着像是。从它们被小心翼翼的卸货这点来看，无论里面是什么都该是易碎品。  
“熊，”Pagan说道，眼睛盯在货物上。他提高音量但是脸色毫无变化，“你们他妈的以为自己在干嘛呢？那里面不是棉花糖，你们不能把箱子扔下来好像那玩意能自己弹回来！我说真的，这不是常识吗，这些箱子上不全都贴着‘小心易碎’的贴纸呢吗！”  
“我……不知道你是不是在开玩笑，”Ajay说，“但我想问的是这个。”他把书举起来。  
“哦很好，你看到它了，”Pagan小心地把书从他手里接过来，他的手指划过空白的皮质封面，表情柔和下来，“你还记得这本书吗？”  
“我一个字也读不懂，”Ajay承认，“但是那些插图美极了。这是神话故事集，也许？挺确信我认出了Kyra，还是Banashur。Yalung。这是什么？”  
“不好说，我猜你可以把这本书看成Tarun Mtara的教科书，不过要是Ishwari听见我这么说可就得老天保佑了。这是她的书，自然。她曾经每晚都给你读里面的故事，并不知道你记住了多少，但是那时你就爱死里面的插画了。这些画着Kalinag和他的老虎的是你的最爱。”Pagan不同寻常地小心翼翼地翻过书页，停在一两张明亮的图片上。Banashur正在创造世界。Kyra站在一条流淌鲜血的河边。  
他停在一张画着弓手的插图上，橙色、奶油色和蓝色花纹缠绕着弓手的皮肤。他身边伫立这一只白色老虎；他们身后的景色一片模糊，难以辨识。夕阳的色彩和远处鸣钟的形状。  
“不记得？”Pagan问，“一点儿没能触动你的回忆？在你还是孩子的时候可是几个小时几个小时地盯着这些画儿看。”  
“我不记得了。”Ajay的指尖描过老虎的轮廓，它的金色皇冠和项圈。“我现在还是最喜欢这幅。谢谢你。”  
“哦，我只是把本就属于你的物归原主。Ishwari从来不想让那本书在阁楼里落灰；当她逃离的时候没能把它带走一定让她很伤心。她被冠为Tarun Matara的时候得到了这本书，而且非常坚定地不允许我烧掉它，无论我问了多少次。”Pagan把书递回来，脸上有些渴望的神色，“她总是说这个国家里一切神圣的事物都能在这本书里找到。总是不停地想让我对书的内容产生兴趣。但是到头来，财富和权力是我唯一认为值得膜拜的神坛。”  
“实话说我也不信宗教，”Ajay坦言。手中拿着这本书承认这点让他觉得有些微负罪感。又是一件你从未告诉过我的事情，妈妈。你是如何办到的？你怎么能把那么大一部分的自己彻底排除在外，好像它们根本没有任何意义？  
“这也很正常，”Pagan说，“但真正重要的是给你选择的机会。所以，这是Ishwari的书，她小小的神圣事物说明手册。怎么处理就看你了，留下它，烧了它，用撕下的书页折纸蜜獾，我都他妈的不在乎。这书现在是你的责任了。”  
“是，它是的。”Ajay垫垫书，压下想像个孩子那样把书搂在胸前的冲动，“谢谢你，我是认真的，这就……就好像把我和我从前不知道的那部分自己联系起来那样。还有妈妈的一部分。有那么多事情她从来都没有……”他略微哽咽然后转过脸去，咳嗽几声，“谢谢。”  
“去睡觉吧，我亲爱的孩子。”Pagan柔声对他说。他伸出手，揉乱了Ajay的头发，搂过他的肩膀之后让他转向宫殿。“天色渐晚了，明天早晨你的书还会在那里——我也会，如果你有任何问题想问。去吧。”  
“晚安，”Ajay说，他忽然间被一阵愚蠢又疯狂的冲动攫获，想要亲吻Pagan的面颊。这渴求几乎瞬间就消散了，但它的轮廓还留在他脑海里，就像烙在视网膜上的残像。“别和你的熊熬夜熬太晚。”他没等回复就离开了。也许他算不上逃跑，但却也撤退的毫不游刃有余。  
书就放在他的床头柜上，侧躺着就能看到。他陷入黑甜乡前最后看到的是这本书，他醒来后第一个映入眼帘的仍然是这本书。

 

*  
第五件礼物有点……出人意表，就算只因为那是Ajay平时早已惯于被剥夺的东西。他为黄金之路所做的一切，他们的要求和期望，都像理应承受的重担那样压在他肩膀上。服从是他得到的遗产，看来。即便来到Kyrat最开始也是出于他人的愿望。  
第五件礼物是一个选择。  
表里如一的简单。  
“我为你准备了一点东西，”Pagan午餐时告诉他。今天吃寿司，加利福尼亚卷、鳄梨芒果卷、一些看上去像牛肉但八成不是的玩意儿，如果Ajay在他滞留宫殿的这段时间里的确学到了什么，那就是吃掉眼前食物，把问题留到事后的智慧（说真的，这他妈到底什么东西）。  
“嗯？”Ajay自被他用筷子捣地一团糟的菜品跟前抬头。“你是想为粉色紧身牛仔裤那事儿道歉？因为无论你的裁缝跟我说多少次那是顶尖潮款，我都不会穿的。”  
“我根本就不该接受Mumu Chiffon的辞呈，”Pagan附议道，“当我看到那个我不得不忍受的没脑子的浪费空间的家伙而不是——”  
“哦可不是吗，他辞职了。你可没有威胁要弄死他或者啥的。”  
“一个错误，我承认了！我还不至于死不认错，无论你是怎么听说的。你认为如果我给他送去一筐慰问水果篮他还会回来吗？不，我想情况也许已经超出异域风情的水果的治愈力量所能解决的范围了。也许送他一筐宝石，他会喜欢的。他就跟喜鹊似的喜欢亮闪闪的东西。”  
Ajay放弃寿司。他从来不喜欢这种食物，而且在宫殿里也没有饥荒的风险；如果这之后他饿了，他就会去洗劫厨房，很多厨房。有人把整个食品间都塞满了家乡进口的零食：果酱馅饼、奇多、多利多兹、李斯花生黄油杯。都是些让他的新生活更加美好点的小东西。他深表感激。这足以补偿时不时因为Pagan难以预测的幽默感而被迫忍受诡异大餐的痛苦了。  
“所以你不是要为紧身仔裤道歉咯，而且你也不保证下不为例，”他说，把手里的盘子推到一旁。一个仆役出现在他的手肘旁（他们之前走动从没动静，像烟雾，直到一天他被吓豁把银餐刀划过某个倒霉蛋的大腿为止。现在他们明白务必要让他听到脚步声。）。剩饭菜被撤了下去。  
“我愿意相信在我的陪伴下，你能发展出一点天杀的品味，”Pagan愉快的肯定道，挥手撤下剩余的食物。“遗憾的是，你只能自学，但是相信我，倘若我能打包一点品味送给你，我会的。”  
“你竟然不能那么做真是惨透了，嗯。”  
“可不是么，啊是这个，谢谢你。”Pagan接过另一名仆役呈上的盒子，装在一只纯金托盘上。他把盒子放在他面前的桌子上。双手搭上盒子，手指摊开。“然而，我可以，为你提供些别的。”  
Ajay带着装出来的谨慎神情看着那只盒子。从型号判断，里面可以是各种内容。墨镜、高级定制表。或者，跳到疯狂指标的另一端，可能是一只蝎子。大蜘蛛。很多条蛇。  
“会咬人吗？”他提问，然后Pagan微笑。这……并不是他最开心时的表情。不是当有人递给他一把上了膛的手枪时的那种欢快、狂野的咧嘴一笑。不一样。  
“也许，”他回答。手指在木质盒盖上逡巡，然后一把拉开。他把盒子推向Ajay仿佛那玩意会灼人。“我猜我们只能等着瞧了。来吧，自己看，别让我干呆着。时间不等人。”  
Pagan得偿所愿的时候最好应付。何况目前为止他的所有惊喜也没有一样是致命的；也许冒这个险有点蠢，但Ajay已经准备好赌上几根手指说这里面的内容物不太具有爆炸性。  
他打开盒子。  
然后是的，内容确实会咬人。只是不是以他预计中的方式。  
“这是什么？”但他并不需要问，不是真的需要答案，因为他的眼睛还在照常运作，所以他还能认出自己的护照。蓝色封面，面无表情、通缉犯脸的照片，每个人都那样。其中还夹了一张一周之后起飞的机票。新德里到肯尼迪机场，半夜1点45起飞，没有回程。  
“你要甩掉我？”他麻木地问道。机票看上去依然活灵活现，即便被他拿起放在阳光下，他毫无保留的希望那张纸会突然自燃。“你是……认真的？你要把我送走？”  
“头等舱，不用说，”Pagan回答。他伸手拿起他的那杯茶，放在嘴边然后停止。又把杯子放下。“那是你的回美国的单程票，孩子；我知道你想念那里。而且你怎么可能不想呢？那是你的家。你唯一记得的地方。你离开这个国家的时候还太小不足以和她产生感情，况且Ishwari费劲心力向你隐藏你的过去。你何必留下？”  
关键是：这是个好问题。为什么？在当黄金之路利用他，欺骗他让他完成他们的脏活儿然后又像对待入侵者或是不再受欢迎的游客那样待他之后。他应该起身离开的；他帮助拯救的这个崭新闪亮的国家不再有他的容身之处。  
我已经完成了当初来这里的目的，他想到，但这他妈的根本没区别。这些日子里他是为一系列别的理由留下的。  
“你不要我了？”Ajay说，他恨死了这句话让他显得那么年幼，那么脆弱。  
Pagan摇头，轻轻地咋舌。“哦不，亲爱的孩子。怎么会。我想怎样他妈的根本无所谓；重点是，这一切都只关于你，关于你的未来。你漏东西了，顺便一说，看看信封。”  
信封躺在盒子底部。Ajay拿起它，手指颤抖，他听之任之了。  
“请别这么做，”他说，“拜托。我——如果我做错了什么，如果我让你心烦了，抱歉，只要让我——”  
“打开，”Pagan对他说。  
信封比初看上去要厚；没有被封死，当Ajay把信封倒过来，两样东西滑出来，一张信，和一本护照。  
Kyrat，是封面上的烫金字。里面有他的面孔、他的名字、他的出生日期。颁发日期是2天前；通常情况下10年到期。国籍栏下写着，Kyrati.  
信件是他Kyrati公民身份的官方认证，由国王Min亲自签署。  
“什么意思？”Ajay盯着那封信，手指摩挲着信纸底部的官方腊封。“这是……某种游戏吗？玩笑？我告诉你这他妈的可一点都不好玩，而且我需要你向我解释清楚。你到底想让我走，还是留下？”  
“我想让你选择。”  
Ajay抬头发现Pagan正在凝视他，双掌合在身前的桌面上。微笑消失了，他在椅子上僵直地做好，姿势太笔直不可能舒服。就像正在预备冲撞。为一场袭击做准备。  
“你被送到这里，来找我，”Pagan静静地说，“这是你妈妈最后的要求，你不得不履行，作为像你这样一个正直的年轻人。然后，自然，你和黄金之路搞在了一起。在一点上我得承认Sabal：他非常擅长他的工作，而他的工作就是操纵人心。如果我能想出办法让他放下对你父亲的病态执着，我肯定当场就会雇佣他——他就是那么能干。而且他影响到你了，不是吗？”  
问题中并不存在批判。他们之前早就讨论过，在数个不同场合、不同清醒程度的情形下。不存在怀恨在心。  
“我以为我是在帮忙，”Ajay说，然后Pagan点点头。  
“你当然那么认为，那就是你的工作。用爱的力量、策略性布置的C4和你的软心肠来治愈大家伙儿。只要是为了帮忙你什么都愿意做。这就是为什么无论何时每个人都他妈的使唤你，孩子。太可耻了。我不会允许这种事在我这儿发生，这也是为什么……”他指向文件、信、机票和两本护照。  
“我得承认，我不了解你，”Pagan说，“还不及我所希望的一半多，随你怎么理解。但是从我的观察得出的结论，你很少能获得为自己做一个该死的决定的奢侈。这一点必须改变。就从……此时此刻开始。实际上。”  
“所以你让我选美国或者Kyrat？”Ajay再次翻开Kyrati护照，低头瞪着自己的照片，“我该去，还是留？”  
“你做主。”  
“显然。”  
Pagan叹气，一只手滑过发丝（熟练动作：表现沮丧的同时不破坏发型。而且还显得很有型）“你对你的未来有什么希求，Ajay？美国？一份轻松体面的企业工作？性感的妻子、几个孩子、自己的私人游艇？如果这些就是你想要的，我有关系，我能为你安排。这不是借贷，我不会要你偿还，虽然如果你能偶尔给我寄圣诞节卡片还是很贴心的。即便如此，假使你想彻底断绝联系，我理解。而且我仍然会资助你走上你想要的任何光明前途。”  
Pagan语毕前Ajay就摇了摇头。“呃，我说不要，怎么样？”  
“好吧，”Pagan回答，依然没在微笑，但表情中的坚冰已经融化了几分。“如果你不喜欢那种生活，你可以一直留在这里。学习如何管理国家，把这烂摊子理理顺。带Kyrat走进21世纪，又踢又叫地祈求Kyra从女权崛起和技术恐慌中拯救这个国家。”  
“你没意见？你没在踢我走。”他不准备那么做，现在规则已经很清楚，Ajay把目标设在赢得这场小游戏。他撕碎机票，把美国护照和纸片一起抛进木盒，摔上盖子。  
“我们应该找点爆炸物然后把它炸上天，”他说，然后Pagan微笑了。  
“所以你准备留下了？”他温和地问道。  
“是的，”Ajay回答。就好像这个问题真有必要问似的。“是的，如果你愿意留下我。我想留在这里。”  
Pagan缓缓起身，把不存在的食物屑从外套上掸下来，抻了抻袖口。“好吧，真他妈谢天谢地，”他说，“我努力不去思考另外的可能性，但有时候生活就是个婊子，往往你还对她那些狗屁一点辙也没有。来吧，那么。”他召唤，Ajay站起来跟上他，“我现在真的很想点起篝火。来点活力四射的东西。可以往里面扔几个抓到的叛军，升升温暖暖场。烤点棉花糖，唱唱Kumbaya。太棒了。”  
他揽过Ajay的肩膀，把他领向房间。Ajay心甘情愿的跟着，手里拿着木盒子。留在桌子上的护照会被学会不再在他身边蹑手蹑脚的仆役们送回房间。他已经做出了选择，不后悔。  
某一时刻他把盒子换到了左边，用空闲的胳膊环住了Pagan的腰。并且一直留在那里因为没人叫他放手。

 

*  
Ajay费了好几分钟时间在心中否认第六件礼物，大体是因为任何一个脑筋正常的人都不会送这么蠢到扯蛋的玩意儿。  
“这是个玩笑，对吧？”他弱弱地说。靠在门框上考虑着是否要当场转身离开。留给别人对付吧。“他不可能真的认为我想要这个。”  
“嗷呜呜呜，”在他被子上团成一堆的粉色大熊嚎了起来，“噶嗷嗷嗷嗷。”  
“没事，嘿，没关系的，我不是在怪你，这完全不是你的错。”  
熊只是打了个下巴脱臼式的哈欠——神乎其神的是，它的牙齿仍然是干净的、泛黄的普通白牙。看来它的嘴是全身上下唯一躲过染色的部分了，接这个活儿的孙子可是够惨的。国王命令，毋庸置疑。野兽慵懒地挪了几下，眼神呆滞。解释了为何他的房间没有遭到破坏。虽然这头熊究竟是怎么通过屋门的仍然是个谜。  
“你在这里待得挺舒服嘛，挺好的。几个小时之内我还用不上那张床。你闭眼歇会儿，待我去把Pagan掐死。拜托你千万要在我回来之前离开。”  
他在王宫博物馆里找到了Pagan，外套抛在一边，衬衫袖子卷到手肘。意料之外；Ajay都不晓得Pagan知道他自己拥有一座博物馆。但他就在这里，躺在沙发里，脚翘在皮衬垫上。几本书散在他面前的小咖啡桌上。  
纯白色的烟雾漂浮在他周身的空气中。Ajay打了个喷嚏。  
哦。可不是么。  
Pagan出现在图书馆里确实出乎意料。Pagan在图书馆里，High到神志不清……就不那么意外了。  
“一人趴体，嗯？”Ajay推开挡路的Pagan的腿，坐到他身边的沙发上。“不介意告诉我今天是什么特别的日子吧？”  
Pagan朝他挥手，“Ajay！风云人物。你还好吗？没错，就这样，你随意，别在意我。要来一两条吗？不要？太可惜了，这些可是上等货色。”  
“你说什么，‘风云人物’？绝对不要，你休想把药瘾传到我身上。”他抢在Pagan前一把抓过最顶上的书，轻手轻脚地把它放在一旁，大手大脚地把上面一丝不苟的白色药粉条搞乱。  
Pagan郁闷地看着他，摇摇头，嘴里咕哝着Ajay不予理会的“真他妈扫兴”之类的话。但当Ajay帮他坐直时他并没有抗议，只是拉直衬衫然后捋了捋头发。任由Ajay摆弄自己。过于明亮的眼神注视着Ajay，嘴角挂着一丝神秘的微笑，这表情三秒钟之内就从让人担忧变得令人烦躁。  
“我卧室里有头熊，”Ajay提问，挥开肩头的白雾，忍住另一个喷嚏，“在你开我玩笑之前补充一句，我指的是动物的那种熊。”  
“你喜欢吗？我特地为你找来的，Ajay。既然你准备留下，不让你养一二三只宠物似乎不太公平。”  
“三只？”  
耸耸肩，“原本有三只，”Pagan说，“但是另外两只袭击了试图帮它们染色的守卫，我们只好放弃那俩了。真他妈自私，我是说，我只想保证你得到最好的。想送你点特别的东西，一些难以忘怀的礼物，但它们就是不肯配合！”  
“每个Kyrat新公民你都送头熊？”Ajay干巴巴地问道，“那还真是体贴入微。来吧，这里太挤了，而且你今天晚上也已经疯够了。”  
“哦，如果你坚持的话。只要你开心。”  
“先从站起来开始，一步步的来。”  
“你能留下我真的……非常非常高兴，我亲爱的孩子，”Pagan对他说，听从他的指示起身。Ajay把他的一只手甩过自己的肩膀，Pagan哼了一声作为回应。“我知道，我知道。我之前已经说过了。但是，你能喜欢上这里还不愿离开，真他妈的让我欣喜若狂。像个巨大又奢侈的生日礼物——我不是在说你的体重，别介意，你现在这样就很美好。永远别改变。你不会变的，对吧？”  
他成功地蹭到了图书馆外的走廊里，之后开始朝着错误的方向游荡。左手边；向着厨房、地牢、室外泳池。反正不是他的房间。  
“卧室在这边，”Ajay说，结结实实地把他拉回正轨，“加油，你干的不错，马上就到了。”  
Pagan忽然咯咯笑了起来，他把笑声埋进Ajay的肩膀。“哦，我会喜欢上你这种说法的，‘卧室在这边’，我的老天。你这算在勾引我吗，Ajay？”  
“现在你彻底神志不清了。”  
“不，我猜不算，”Pagan肯定道，“从不趁人之危。问题就出在这儿，孩子，你心太软了。我们得想办法让你铁石心肠起来；现在这样你只能当个烂得可以的军阀。你就是……太好了。好到让人难受。”  
“如果我屋子里那只熊明天还没消失，我就让你知道知道我到底有多心软。”Ajay胡乱推开门，承受着Pagan的重量，后者紧紧靠在Ajay身上的样子仿佛外面正在刮暴风雪而Ajay则是他的火源。  
“这就是你的秘诀所在，不是吗？总是怒气冲冲？”  
“讲真的，我是那种处在愤怒和心如止水状态之间的人。”  
“丢人啊，”Pagan趁着Ajay扶他穿过门廊再引他朝床边走去时说，“你全身上下都写着货真价实杀人机器吶，或者……其它的什么。你知道么，我觉得我已经记不起来要用的比喻了。我的台词写手滚哪去了？我想要他死，Ajay，听到我说的了吗？马上去找Paul处理下。”  
“挺肯定Paul还被黄金之路关在某个笼子里呢，”Ajay说着，用比那家伙应得的要轻柔的多的力道把Pagan顺到床边。“我最后一次听说，付了钱的人可以朝他扔东西。挣了不少。”  
“真他妈有企业家精神，”Pagan宣告，“但是不能再继续下去了，我需要他回来。去和你的朋友Sabal谈谈，好吗？好好斡旋下。我可不能亲自折磨囚犯，会毁了我的手部护理的。”  
“你简直就是混蛋，”Ajay说，但是笑声把他出卖了。他跪在Pagan脚边，试图解开鞋带。今天是意大利皮革；昨天是鳄鱼皮。鬼知道明天又会有什么惊喜。  
有Pagan在身边生活从来不会无聊。  
“你不必这么做，”本人开口了，Ajay无视他，谁让他自作自受。他继续无视接下来的各种抗议，包括肩膀感觉到的微弱推力。“抬脚，”他咕哝道，然后，“行了，换一边，谢谢。”  
当他抬起头，Pagan正在注视他。嘴唇紧闭，眼神苦涩。看样子白粉正在失效。  
“怎么了？”Ajay疲倦地问道。时间不早了；但是鉴于眼下的情况似乎也不晚。他的肩膀酸痛，脑袋晕乎乎，卧室里还有只粉色熊熊等着他。还不如干脆直接昏在Pagan屋子里的某个沙发上求得几小时安宁。  
“你，”Pagan对他说，“就是原因所在。”  
“如果咱们要开始讨论存在主义，我得警告你距离我昏睡在你地毯上就只有5分钟了。”  
“我不值得你，”Pagan说，他任由Ajay把他放倒在枕头上（没哪个正常人会需要那么多枕头，但是话说回来Pagan的床大到能容下一头熊。或者三头）Ajay把被子拉上来盖住他，然后从沙发上拽过一张虎皮毯。他会好起来的。也许睡个懒觉，醒过来之后脾气暴躁，但他会没事儿的。这又不是第一次了，当然也不会是最后一次。  
“嗯哼，”Ajay心不在焉地回答，把虎皮拉高了些，“够暖和吗？理论上现在还是冬天，你可不想早起来被冻醒。等等，我再给你拿张毛毯。”  
“你对于这个地方而言好过头了，”Pagan对他说，在被子底下没完没了地动来动去。“对这整个操蛋的国家而言都好过头了。对于我也是，当然。我应该给你打一针镇定剂再把你扔上从新德里机场回美国的飞机。我能那么做的，你懂的。国王特权。”  
“可不是吗。”  
“你有在听我说话吗？说真的，最近的年轻人真他妈没礼貌到吓人。”  
“瘾君子军阀如是说，”Ajay温和地答道，为顶端加盖一层毛毯。雪豹；在老家那会儿他一定会被吓到。但现在这都稀松平常。只是一百条毛皮毯中的一条。这段日子里他也没少猎杀大猫。“你就……赶紧睡吧，行吗？我会找个守卫来看看你，保证你没犯心脏病啥的。你会没事儿的吧？”  
Pagan抛向他的目光……难以解读。悲伤，满怀心事，若有所思。一部分是可卡因作祟，一部分是希望，一部分是旧日创伤。有的时候他就变成这样。仿佛搞不清眼前人究竟是谁。仿佛他得仔细看，以防Ajay只是幻觉一场。仿佛如果他挪开视线Ajay就会凭空消失。  
每当Pagan陷入这种状态，Ajay就会切身体会到两人之间的距离。变得焦躁，无所适从。唯一有效的措施就是等待，而那种感觉……真他妈糟透了。他本该有解药。他本该是Pagan所需要的一切，但他不是。他又该如何治愈一个根本不允许他窥见的伤口呢？  
“我不非得离开，”Ajay说道，小心地抚过雪豹的皮毛，仿佛他正在抚摸野兽本身。“如果你需要我留下，如果不会造成太多麻烦，我可不想看到你突然抓狂什么的。”  
“这可不是个好主意，孩子。”Pagan回答他。清楚而肯定。国王的声音。“虽然我——不。等我头脑清醒些再回来找我。我们去打点枪，射点人，哦，我有给你秀我的新直升机嘛？我没有，没有吧？可棒了，我们明天可以开它出去兜风。”  
“随你便。”  
Ajay最后一次拂过雪豹皮；Pagan试图把他赶走。Ajay不知道是什么促使他，哪来的狂野冲动让他觉得这会是一个好主意（之后他会怪罪图书馆里的白雾，那一丝丝他毫无疑问吸入了的可卡因），但他还是轻轻握住了Pagan的手。在他能够制止自己之前托至唇边，他亲吻了那个男人的指节。  
“晚安，”他轻柔地说。Pagan没有回应。  
Ajay蹑手蹑脚地回到卧室，无名的重量压迫着他的肩胛骨。也许是罪恶感，也许是期待。很难说。他没有浪费时间去解决谜题，当他到达房间时发现屋子已经空了。被子上有些粉色的绒毛；能证明之前发生的不只是磕高的幻觉的唯一证据。  
艹，他心道。我见鬼的到底在干什么？不该这样就结束了。  
他会先睡一觉再说，没错，就像妈妈在他面对艰难抉择时总是建议的那样。但是无所谓了。他已经做了决定。当他醒来，世界不会有任何不同。  
而他的感受也是同样。

 

*  
最后一件礼物（应该说是最后一章，毕竟虽然我们的故事要告一段落，但世界还是会照常运转）由Ajay赠予。他并没有自觉，但这并不重要。即便有所准备，他也不想更改任何细节。  
“你给了我希望，Ajay，”Pagan对他说，“我看着你，你的……热情，你那要命的毫无止境地相信人性本善的能力，然后我想……呃，也许我们并不像我认命的那样无药可救。挺不舒服的一次观点转变，我不确定我喜欢这个。”  
“我不是故意的，”Ajay说，从伸出的托盘上拿了几只鸡尾酒杯，这名侍从的名字他听过一次后彻底忘记了。到现在再问又显得太尴尬，所以他只好微笑以对，“谢谢。”  
Pagan接过Ajay递给他的被子，然后把手肘重新支在阳台栏杆上。  
“我知道。你的毫无自觉是最糟糕的部分。如果你能停止5秒不表现得如此宽容，也许我就不会认为这里还有值得我留下的东西。我已经为这个国家做的足够了，安逸祥和的退休是我应得的。”  
“想要退休你还太年轻。”  
“别恭维我，孩子。我还没喝高呢。”  
“随你说。”  
他们小口啜饮之后远眺山峦、云朵和夕阳、Kyra神龛里金子般的蜡烛。黄金似的雕塑，如同转经轮上描绘的线圈和螺纹那般。夕阳下向来是这般景象。他将看着这样的夕阳度过余生。  
“我觉得我能明白，”Ajay说着，朝景色点点头，“你留在这里的理由。太美了。”  
Pagan嗤笑，手腕优雅地一抖喝下半杯鸡尾酒，“别想得太浪漫，孩子。我为钱而来。这里的气候对于大麻种植堪称完美，而人民则足够绝望，不会惹是生非，乖乖服从命令。大多数情况下，这里是野心勃勃的毒枭的天堂，我尽我所能榨干每一分卢比。”  
“反正我是为了景致才留下。”  
“当然，我亲爱的孩子，”Pagan苦笑，“你是全世界唯一一个会真心实意说出这么老土的话还不遭报应的人。”  
“我也是为你留下的，”Ajay说道。他把视线保持在地平线上，白色的山峰将天地劈开。“这是主要原因，你明白吗？”  
“明白。”Ajay瞥过去，发现Pagan正在盯着他的空玻璃杯。郁闷、心事重重。像是在为看不见的谜题寻找答案。片刻之后，他摇摇头，把玻璃杯抛下阳台。杯子兴许摔碎在楼下了，但没有发出任何响声。碎片随后会有人收拾。在这里凡事都是如此运作。  
“就这样？”  
远处的森林里，某种动物在嚎叫。Pagan的剪影纠结着，剩下筋疲力尽的线条，刻进他的轮廓深邃古老如同谷地。“你在期待什么？”他提问。摊开双手：你想从我这里得到什么？“我俩可不都是傲慢的年轻人，对历史和来龙去脉不屑一顾，认为整个世界都应该躺在手边最近的平面上任他予取予求，我们可不都是防弹的。”  
“如果你不感兴趣，你可以只是——”  
“我过去曾经把你抱在膝盖上，”Pagan打断他。他的嘴角扭曲，尖锐而不悦。“教你叫我的名字，在你母亲需要休息的时候喂你喝汤。我本来还准备给你讲睡前故事，只是Ishwari，凭她的智慧，认为我的故事可能不那么适合两岁的孩子听。我在这里想指出，而你不断忽视的一点是，这没有你想的那么简单。我爱过你的母亲。二十多年前，我会毫不犹豫地和她结婚，直到她离——”  
“没错。她离开了。”Ajay说。他把杯子放在阳台栏杆上手肘碰不到的地方。懒得假装这不是一个借口，一个转身喘口气的机会。一个罗列攻势的机会。“我不知道你是否注意到了，但世界末日还没来呢。人生在那时没有结束，现在也没。没理由你不能在这里拥有一个未来，一些让你开心的事物。”  
“现在说这个有点迟了，我猜。”  
“胡扯。也许没那么容易，我没要忽视过去、或者我妈对你意味着什么。她永远都在那里，我无所谓。但我要告诉你过去发生的没必要成为你的一切。你有权利继续前进。就算这很艰难，我懂，但兴许值得一试。”  
“夸夸其谈，”Pagan说，Ajay强压下抓住他的肩膀使劲摇晃的冲动。“出自一个只有我一半年纪的男孩。”  
“哦，说得好像你还在乎年龄差似的。”  
“确实。”Pagan温和的同意道，“我不在乎。如果只有年龄的问题，我们根本没必要对此展开讨论。但是你想要的不止是在国王的寝榻上简单干脆、令人心虚的来一发。简单的事情永远没法让你满意。”  
“你爱上我了，”Ajay挑衅道。将言语像沙土那样扬在他脸上，如同在Shanath竞技场中那样。然后如同一只被迷了眼的老虎那般，Pagan朝后瑟缩。  
“这无关紧要。”  
“没错，如果只是你单方面的感觉。但并不是。你知道的。所以为什么我们还在佯装什么事也没发生，就好像如果我俩继续无视下去这种感觉就会消失？我告你它不会消失。”他走近一步。眼下，他前所未有的因为两人之间一英寸的身高差而心有不甘，这该死的一公分，Pagan如果愿意的话能让他觉得有一英里那么远。只是个简单的诀窍。他能让Ajay自觉渺小、疏远、年轻，只需要俯视着他。  
“我造成过太多破坏，”Pagan静静地说。他向Ajay的领子伸出手，把垮掉的地方拉直。让他的手指停留在绣花绸上。“我碰过的所有事物都破碎了，似乎。你能用我身后留下的尸体为半个国家施肥。敌人、对手、朋友、家人。有时候我会想我是不是因为造过的孽而受到了惩罚。也许本该如此。”他的手指从Ajay的衬衫滑向他的下巴，轻轻抚过胡茬。“也许我更愿意让一切维持原状，不去冒连你也伤害的风险。”  
“我没那么容易受伤害。”Ajay感觉他下巴上的手指收紧了。  
“没那么容易。”Pagan缓慢地露出小小的微笑，仅仅拉起一点嘴角，但Ajay已经竭尽全力忍住不去吻他。“确实如此，漂亮男孩。到最后，这点也许能拯救我们所有人。”  
“要拯救所有人可是个艰巨的任务，”Ajay说，“你说我从一个人开始慢慢来如何？”  
最后一份礼物是希望。为这鲜血流淌如同瀑布的国家，这狼嚎和枪声撕裂寂静夜空的地方带来希望。这将是一段新生命、新的朋友和当热闹不够的时候出现在他卧室里的粉色大熊。一个未来，为了那些思量了过久，以至于失去了唯一的机会的人们。  
这是夕阳下的一吻，远处的群山见证，深深浅浅色调的白雪和退却的日光。注视着犹如新星升起，银河诞生的一幕。同样崭新、明亮而美好；如果别无其他，他们会走上超新星的轨道将彼此燃烧殆尽。倘若真如此，那便再也没什么是必然的了。  
“微笑吧，漂亮男孩，”Pagan说，距离Ajay的嘴唇只有几英寸。“让我们度过值得铭记的一刻，嗯？”  
“早想到你前面去了，”Ajay回答，然后让两人的嘴唇交叠在一起。


End file.
